Data networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication systems and environments. Some network equipment may be used to bill end users for services during a transaction. When an end user communicates with a network server during the transaction, the end user generally incurs a charge associated with the use of network resources and/or the value of the content received from the network server.
As the subscriber base of end users increases and/or becomes mobile, efficient management of billing subscribers becomes even more critical. Some network equipment may generate multiple billing records or advice of charge requests for a single transaction that requires multiple sessions. Thus, the ability to efficiently manage billing for a transaction that requires multiple sessions in a network environment presents a significant challenge to system designers and network operators.